


Connected

by Umarubrazilian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Funny, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Romance, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umarubrazilian/pseuds/Umarubrazilian
Summary: [Soulmate AU!]They called you lucky, that you were one in a million, it was like a blessing.The mark on his hip was a rare thing, there is a legend that says it is a divine punishment and another that says that they are people who were lovers in another life but their love was so strong that they marked their descendants."I will not hesitate to kill you"That phrase haunts you every day, especially in the era of pirates, where they can invade at any time you really feared what kind of person you were destined to be together with.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys, English is not my first language so forgive me for now. I love Zoro and I would like more love for him, but not for a girl who seems to depend on him, a strong and Independent, but who at the same time has an interest in his soulmate. Hope you like it.

They called you lucky, that you were one in a million, it was like a blessing.

The mark on his hip was a rare thing, there is a legend that says it is a divine punishment and another that says that they are people who were lovers in another life but their love was so strong that they marked their descendants.

"I will not hesitate to kill you"

That phrase haunts you every day, especially in the era of pirates, where they can invade at any time you really feared what kind of person you were destined to be together with, your little sister danced around you humming in romance, you could stay more concerned since she was more fragile than a normal child and didn't want her to be upset about not getting a brand too.

Your parents were ecstatic when they first saw the brand and it bothered you, thinking there was something wrong with you, all the girls in the world dreamed of having a soul mate, someone who was meant to be with you but of course, not you.

Every day before bed, you looked at the mark on the mirror on your skin [S / C] with a bitter look, it was a black ink color with a majestic and elegant letter perfectly sculpted taking a part of the pelvis extending to the hip left.

Not only that, your brand always seems to burn when your soul mate has strong feelings if you are trying too hard, hurting yourself too much, angry or even too tired, so you had the conclusion, your soul was trying to screw with you.

The burning sensation was so common that it was almost as if it were normal, whatever the soul mate did but it hurt like hell until you got used to it, it was almost as if it were a sign to show that he was still alive.  
You prayed with all your heart that you were someone from the navy, an officer.

Until a day came when you decided to venture out by sea, the village of Syrup was a peaceful place and if it weren't for Usopp running the streets for days, life would be boring and she asked the boy to cheer his sister up while she was out.

You were not a pirate, you only stole when you needed it so whoever steals a thief is not technically another thief. Until you found a small island north of East Blue, where amazons lived banished from somewhere far from the Grand Line and they agreed to teach you how to fight, their story is still a mystery to you, but as they told, they were women called “Kuja” who were banned from their old island of women for not accepting men and they ended up falling in love, the punishment was to turn to stone but managed to escape before the execution.  
That was three years ago today, maybe it was time to go home.

You sailed on your little boat to the village of Syrup, your home, you would lie saying that you didn't miss Kaya and Merry, your parents and the birds at Kaya's bedroom window, that you used to sleep together. Your home would be a good sight for your aching eyes.

Leaving the boat at the dock, looking suspiciously at a boat not so far away that had strange features, it was not big but it was enough for you to feel your whole body shaking with fear for your family and decided to advance your arrival, you jumped off the platform. wood following the dirt road that connects with the city but some figures were on the way, one of them was a girl.

They seemed to be engrossed in the conversation because they did not notice her presence, only when she was already reasonably close.

"Who is she?" The black-haired boy covered with a straw hat, stared at her while he had the little finger inside his nose, which made her grimace under the hood, coarse.

"Not one of them is it ?!" The only girl in the group, went into a warning sign going behind the straw hat boy pointing at her with an angry expression "I thought they were going to attack when the sun touches the sky!"

"I will not hesitate to kill you" The green-haired boy put his hand on one of the three swords that were attached to his hips and you felt your whole world go white, just you two during all the white light at your tedor. "Don't come any closer, stay there"

You froze and felt your whole body tingle, but you knew that only you felt since you haven't said a word to him yet, maybe you didn't speak for a while, you held out your trembling hand but stopped on the way seeing that they were on guard , you pulled the hood up exposing your face for them to see, causing Usopp to choke and run towards you.

"[Y / N]? I can't believe you just arrived today! ” Usopp grabbed your arms rocking you back and forth making you slightly dizzy while babbling words that you couldn't understand a bit. “We need to save Kaya! But when he knows you're here, he'll kill you too! ”

"What are you talking Usopp, you know her?" The girl came over, pulling Usopp and making him stop shaking you and you made a noteto thank her later, knowing as Usopp was when he was afraid.

"She is Kaya's older sister that I told you about!"

"She?"

"I would like you to explain to me what is going on, Sop" You gently held his shoulder with a reassuring smile "I am [Y / N], nice to meet you"

"We can talk while we get the oil cans for a trap"

The small group went to Usopp's house to pick up the cans, you felt a little shy about your soul mate, being so close to him without him knowing who you are, it gave you a shiver down your spine, you walked slowly holding a brass lost in thought until you feel Usopp holding you by the elbow.

“You have been acting weird and looking at Zoro, what happened? Is it because of what he said before? He's not going to kill you, he just thought you were one of the pirates who want to kill Kaya and- “You pulled his nose, he made a face holding the nose that had the red tip by the force of his tug, with him you looking sour "Why did you do that?!"

"This Zoro ... Do you remember that time at dawn when you stayed at Kaya's bedroom window, at our secret sleepover?"

"About that time you said you have a soul mate brand?"  
You bit your lower lip to the breaking point, looking nervously at him and pulling your shorts down, a slight shade of pink appeared on one cheek until he widened his panicked eyes pointing hysterically between you and Zoro, at the same time the three in the front turned to look at the turmoil that was going on.

You covered his mouth, waving a nervous smile and they shrugged, following the path, before releasing Usopp, who still had a frightened face, you would be laughing if you weren't equally frightened.

"Zoro is my soul mate".


	2. I want to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel apprehensive about your soul mate, but Kaya says reassuring words and Luffy calls you to the pack.

To say that Usopp was in the middle of a stroke was very little with what was on his head, he still kept a stupid look on his face as he poured the oil all along the road that connected a coast with a small village of syrup, you he even thought of alerting people, but Usopp said he wanted to take care of himself.

"Perfect! They won't be able to climb that slope now! This oil will not let them reach halfway! ”Usopp put his hands on his waist in triumph, looking at the amount of oil that ran down the chair.

"Neither can we fall too" You snorted, cutting off his head as you tried to walk away. "Are we going to attack them while they try to climb?"

"Yes, our main objective is to protect this chair!"

"What a crazy idea!" The straw-hat boy, whom you have learned to call Luffy, slowly drips before holding his arm back while he laughs.

"Leave a part to shoot with me, I'm confident!"

"Hey ... Usopp, it's already dawn, couldn't they be here?" You asked, with a hand resting on your shoulder, looking at the sun slowly appearing behind the clouds and illuminating the sea.

"They must be here already ..."

"Maybe they're sleeping ..."

"If I'm not kidding myself, I'm hearing screams from the north ..." Nami, approx. A palm in the ear, as a way to better hear the noises that make a slight grimace.

"..."

"Don't tell me that you forgot the northern coast ..."

"Hey! As well ?!"

"Are we waiting for them on the wrong side ?!"

You bit or your lower lip, you haven't spoken a word to your soul mate yet, but if you are mistaken on the spot, perhaps you may have been mistaken with the person, but you feel that you were feeling proof that it was real and receiving it in so many ways, but it can be second, now you need to worry about Kaya and get there before pirates.

"I'm going to check on Kaya first after meeting you" You shouted before taking off in the direction of the mansion listening to the screams of Nami and Usopp behind you, but you didn't stop.

They were able to handle them, at least until you made sure that bastard was known as Kurahadol known as Captain Kuro, he didn't have a finger or a claw on your sister, you also didn't want to show your skills for a claw trip yet, surprise element is always important.

To activate the path between the forest and the village, which Kurahadol will probably take on the road, you arrived very quickly and unlocked (kind of broke) the back door before breaking into the house. Your heart failed in ways you didn't even know how you were still alive and standing, a room where you ran with Kaya or talked to your parents, was destroyed and Merry was in a pool of blood on the floor near claw marks on the floor.

"Merry! Hey, Merry, wake up! You slid across the floor rocking the body of your almost uncle, the man who had seen you grow up, looking out for you when your dad couldn't.

"[Y / N] -ojousama ... I need to protect you ... If he finds out who he is, he will try to kill too"

Did you bite or lower lip when you lost consciousness again when water runs between your fingers in the older man's open wound to wash, the claw marks on the concrete were definitely a sharp weapon, if you had any doubt whether Usopp was lying , it was all over the air and a whirlwind of scenarios running in his thoughts until he heard or heard footsteps.

Kaya shook you with your arms between your swinging or Merry intervals, your thoughts were in a trance, your ears were deaf with Kaya's screams that you could see only her lips moving, until everything came back as an invisible movement. You stepped when you felt your hips burning like hot iron and you looked like a calmer Kaya, with a Merry equally in and out of consciousness.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me ... It must be something with my soul mate ..." You can feel his brand still burning and dotted with pain, alerting her to the situation they are in against the Pirates. "Kaya, everything or what Usopp said was true, Kurahadol asks to kill to be left with an inheritance from our parents, I know it's kind of blunt to speak like that and I arrived today just to receive this news ..."

"[Y / N] -ojousama is right ... Kurahadol did this to me ..." Merry said among those in pain, that you were concerned that the cuts were not so deep to kill but if they didn't do something, it could be fatal.

"Yeah ... Lie, isn't it ?!" Kaya covered her mouth as her tears fell and slid down her skin with her gaze petrified with pure horror. "So, what Usopp-san said yesterday ... It was ..."

"We chase with the support of the village, the only one who uses to protect us!" Merry exclaimed with tears in her eyes joined with the blood seeping from her bhollow before you start coughing.

"What happened to the others in the house?"

"Everyone went on vacation yesterday," Merry replied and you felt Kaya's bodily sensation start to get nervous.

"Don't worry, nothing has happened yet and I haven't seen Kurahadol up front, he must have gone to meet his crew, everyone in this village is in danger ... His goal is fortune" Merry leaned against the wall more next with your help while keeping your hands on his chest with the blood flow.

"Kaya, I want you to come with me, I will bargain with him ... Anyway, I am the oldest ..." Speaking in a harsh and serious tone, rising from the floor with a determined look walking to the front door.

You ignored Merry's screams, supporting Kaya's fragile condition as you strode to the north coast, Kurahadol hurt Merry and threatened to kill Kaya out of sheer selfishness, this is something you cannot avoid.

He spent three years of his life on a small, unknown island to become strong enough to take care of his family and you will show him that it was not in vain.

Kaya got off her back as soon as the voices of arguments could be heard, running all the way with you following her, in case she fell or tripped, she was already trying harder than to have come halfway.

"Stop, Kurohadol!"

Standing next to the blonde, you made another note to later scold her, but that is for another time.

“Kaya ?! [Y / N] why did you bring Kaya here ?! Are you crazy ?! ” Usopp shouted pointing an accusing finger at you, with the other pirates starting to shout at each other to attack Kaya, since she was the main target.

"What a surprise, Kaya-ojousama, how did you get here?" Kurahadol gave all his attention to his sister and you bit your lower lip with a fist, this guy was really pushing your buttons.

"Merry told me everything"

"Know. So he is still alive, I thought I was done with him ”

Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath to avoid having any impulse attack, you felt a certain anguish and huge anger throughout your being, by the way it was affecting you, you were worried that your soul mate a few steps away from you , could feel it, you blinked back to the confrontation in front of you while Kaya apologized to Usopp.

“Kurahadol, it's my money you want, isn't it? I'll give it to you but get out of this village! ”

"You still don't understand, ojousama, I don't just want your money, but a peaceful life, during these three years the residents trusted me, it became part of that life I aspire to" Kurahadol made a happy and satisfied expression, adjusting the glasses “When I get these two things, my plan will be complete, the invasion of the pirates and their death are the key parts of my plan”

"Run away, Kaya, he is not the person you knew!" Usopp exclaimed looking at you desperately when Kaya pointed a gun at Kurahadol.

"Get off the island!"

“You were stronger in those three years, remember? Everything we did together ... I spent three long years doing stupid things and it took a lot of patience, because I did all this waiting for that day ... The day I would kill you! ”

You were about to attack when Usopp jumped on Kuro, until a fist stretched out and hit his face. And the invading pirates started whispering until the three boys jumped and started hitting a Kuro on the floor until he got up and ignored the kids going to Usopp.

"Do not even think about it!" You jumped ahead, slamming your shin against Kurohadol's, looking at the despicable man as you pulled Usopp away.

"It hurt a little ... You're an Akuma no mi user, aren't you?" Kurahadol ignored you completely, directing his gaze to Luffy making a vein throb in his head.

"That's right, I ate Gomu-Gomu no Mi and became a rubber man!"

“Jango! This boy is mine, make Kaya write the will and then kill her! ... Then kill those insects too! ”

You looked at your soul mate who prevented Jango from moving forward, but a man who looked more like a cow than a cat attacked you, but you didn't have time to see how strong he was, your priorities were different and if you were lucky , you would still see him fight.

"Wait just a minute, Freddy Krueger!" You finally exclaimed, catching the pirate's attention, making a sign for Kaya and the children to run “If you want someone to make a will, have the decency to go after an adult and not torment teenagers, you imbecile!”

"And who would you be?"

"I am Kaya's older sister and until I die, the inheritance is mine until Kaya comes of age, I want to bargain!" You pointed to Jango, who did Kurohadol "If this weird man defeats me, I'll sign the will but if I win, you'll be gone from this island!"

"I'm not weird!"

"Right ... Very well then" Kuro adjusted his glasses looking at you with a sadic smile.

"Hey, Luffy" You returned the look before turning to the boy in the straw hat and smiling "Break his face!"

"Leave it to me!"

You ran into the forest with the hypnotist right behind, it was a way to make time for the other boys to fight and give more space, besides what, you don't want to show your skill to them yet, you wish Luffy would invite you to do part of his pack, you’d like to travel with them and have the courage to tell Zoro about the brands.

A sharp cutting sound swept the air making you stop and maneuver to the side just in time to feel a hot liquid seeping from the cut on your cheek, you fell to the floor on your knees with the speed you used to dodge, looking at the man who approached whistling.

"Enough games, miss" Jango stopped in front of him, preparing to swing the ring.

"The deal was if you beat me, I'm still awake, a cut won't bring me down" You smiled before a "shadow" surrounded Jango and covered his figure making him scream in fright.

You let out a tired smile, using your Akuma no mi powers was already an honor for the number of times you put it to use, Mizu-Mizu no mi was the rare type because it had the power to easily defeat other users but offered problems for its own user, a peculiar power indeed.

"The others go after your sister, even if you beat me they will kill her!"

"Don't be an idiot, Usopp won't let anything happen to my sister!"

Closing his fist, the water prison around Jango exploded, knocking him out right there. Giving a satisfied look you ran back to the previous spot, just in time to stop Luffy from falling to the floor.

"You must be tired" You smiled putting him on the floor, seeing his serious face and Nami sitting in front of you on the floor.

"Interesting, even though you were really hurt, you went all the way" Nami placed the money bag between her legs, throwing the straw hat to the brunette on the floor. "What bothered you at that time?"

"I hate guys like them, they don't know anything"  
"What you mean? They're pirates, it's normal! ”

"I'm hungry" Luffy ignored what Nami said which made you laugh with a shake of your head.

What an interesting bunch...

After the long battle, you wrapped bandages around Merry's wounds while he and Kaya talked, unfortunately the fruit of the water only allowed you to control the blood, not heal someone, so you were trying hard to make a good dressing.

"Hey, Merry, do you remember that ship project you were doing to give me?"

“Going Merry? Yes, [Y / N] -ojousama, but why do you ask? ”

You sat next to him on the bed, looking very seriously at Kaya then looking at his lap with a conflicting look as he squeezed the fabric of his pants, before letting out a sigh.

"I found my soul mate ..." You raised your palm to stop the dance that the two of them would probably do because of the way their eyes sparkled "He doesn't know ... I haven't talked to him yet ... I I have avoided ... ”

"Are you one of those pirates who helped Usopp-san?"

"Yes, I will not lie to you saying that I am not afraid ... I am scared by the way he is going to react and I don't know if this is the moment!" You spoke louder, squeezing the fabric between your fingers tighter and biting your lower lip. “I'm terrified! And I don't know what to do! ”

You bit your lip harder, almost tasting the blood with the applied force, until you felt Kaya's small hands on her shoulder and the other on her chin, making you look at her.

"You are scared of how it will be, what you will do and how it will react to everything" Kaya smiled kindly, running her thumb over her cheek to wipe away a tear "Why don't you go with them and find out when the right time? Just follow your heart!

You hugged your sister who laughed and soon after Merry joined for the collective hug, that you could already feel your heart melting the barriers, she always knew what to say to you, that was what it was like to be home for you.

Soon, you were in front of the "Going Merry" ship with Merry explaining your own ship to Luffy as a gift for defeating the Kuro pirates, until a shout interrupted to get your attention.

"Somebody stop me!" A ball rolled down the hill, looking very much like Usopp's backpack and going down himself.

"What he is doing?"

"Who cares? Better stop him before he hits the ship! ” Luffy and Zoro extended their foot hitting Usopp in the face making him stop, who murmured a thank you that made you laugh.

"So you accepted my invitation, Usopp?" You smiled at the big nose, leaning against the same boat that you arrived on the island and probably left too. Watching the conversation with Kaya, while a happy smile crept across his face with all the nostalgic moment.

"Good luck! Perhaps we will meet again sometime at sea! ”

"As well?" Usopp stopped on his wayyou, shrugging your shoulders and looking at the pirates who had already climbed the Going Merry “We are pirates, let's see each other at sea sometime, shall we ?!”

"Shut up and get up here" Zoro cut Usopp and pointed to the ship, studying you with his eyes and you felt a pressure drop inside your belly hoping he wouldn't notice your nervousness, you inhaled and exhaled remembering not to speak with him directly.

“We are on the same team now! We are companions, you too [Y / N]! ” Luffy found his head on the top of the arms that were resting on Merry's wood, which made you smile as they walked to board.

"I will be the captain, right ?!"

"Do not be stupid! I'm already the captain! ”

Sitting in the bow of the ship, the pack filled their glasses with drink from the pantry that Kaya and you had filled with supplies, you heard several times that pirates always celebrated with new conquests and new companions.

“Cheers for our new companions and our ship!”  
You grinned, shocking the glass with the others, taking a look at the green-haired man looking up at the sky.

My adventure begins now

!

[Author's notes]: I know you must be thinking that this chapter was terrible, but I think it is necessary for the events that will come next and we can see a little of the way reader-chan thinks of the brand and the soul mate , I promise that in the next chapter there will be more Zoro! Be sure to comment on your opinions and what you think is missing, what can improve and what you liked, I will appreciate everyone!


	3. Walk in your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things tighten up and finally, you tell Zoro

You sat on a banister in Merry's bow, watching Luffy paint a black flag with a ... You didn't know exactly what he was trying to do, but everything indicated it was a pirate flag for your crew.

"Our pirate flag is ready!" Luffy extending the black fabric, showing his companions his “beautiful art” that you found your captain's enthusiasm cute. "I thought a lot and decided, this will be our pirate flag!"

"Wow, what a scribble!"

"Maybe it's modern art?"

"The flag must symbolize fear, it gives fear in a way"

“I get goosebumps just to see it”

Usopp complained and went to draw a flag again, which he did with his characteristics until he was punched in the head by Luffy and Zoro and tried again, you smiled at the trio until you entered the kitchen where Nami was sitting at the table.

"You know, it's good to have another woman on the crew" Nami smiled at you inviting you to sit next to her. "However, I noticed some things related to his behavior ..."

“Yes, I imagine how difficult it was for you to travel with them both! But my behavior? ” You blinked at the curious orange-haired woman while she played with her feather pencil looking amused.

“Yes, I overheard you talking to Usopp when we were in Syrup village” Nami waved her hands trying to calm her down when she saw you almost panicking “I didn't hear everything! I just heard that Zoro had something to do with it ”

You played with your fingers before sighing, looking at the woman again with uncertain eyes, soul marks were very intimate things and it was not a well-known topic, since they are rare events.

"I'll tell you, but why do I feel like we can be good friends and I really like you, Nami ... I just need time to digest everything ..." You sent an apologetic smile that made the woman laugh before to put your hand on your shoulder.

"Don't worry, we have time!" She smiled at you who made you reciprocate until the rest of the world started to enter the kitchen to discuss what they needed before going to the grand line.

A bounty hunter broke into the boat claiming they had killed his companion, who was scurvy and the gang decided that they needed to find a cook to avoid common illnesses like her during the time they are going to sail, Johnny and Yosaku talked about a restaurant ship . And Luffy decided that he would go there to find a cook for the trip.

“Look! There's Baratie! What did you think?!"

Johnny laughed looking at the floating restaurant while Luffy yelled at Usopp how cool it was and you just smiled, it was really cute and cozy just looking at it, until your gaze fixed on a navy ship.  
The crew started talking to the lieutenant of the navy, Fullbody until Yosaku and Johnny tried to fight him but ended up losing, you looked at Nami who took pirate reward posters, still looking for a while and you made a mental note to ask the she later.

“Gomu Gomu no FUSEEEN” Luffy inflated himself by sending a cannon ball towards Baratie with you cursing yourself, just take your eyes off him for five minutes and that already happens.

"Oh no ... why did I know something like this was going to happen ...?" You blew out a breath watching men dressed as chefs take Luffy to speak to the owner and you still haven't returned.

"Why is it taking so long? Maybe they'll make you work for a month! ” Zoro sat close to where you were sitting, placing your hands behind your head, resting against the wood, while the other two sat on the floor.

“Why didn't he say it was the navy's fault? How stubborn it is! ”

“Why don't we look for him? We can eat while we wait! ” Usopp raised his arm, grinning, making you look, "What do you think?"

"I've heard of Baratie, the food is delicious because of the rumors, I always wanted to try ..." You murmured looking at Nami with shining eyes that made her sigh until she agreed.

Nami and Usopp got out of Merry and started walking to the floating restaurant and you were more than happy to be able to take a walk outside the boat, already preparing to go down the rope.

“Hey, wait a minute” You froze when you imagined a green-haired swordsman resting his hand against his three swords as he fixed his gaze almost causing a hole in his head and you decided for some divine being that he didn't notice your nervousness “Can we talk? "

Blinking to calm your body, turning slowly to return his gaze to you, screaming and cursing Nami and Usopp for leaving you alone with the combatant.

You shook your head as if you were listening.

"I noticed that with others you feel more comfortable but when I get close you always run away and scared, why?" Zoro kept his gaze narrowed on his face and you felt your heart weigh with his gaze, so it wasn't just you that was bothered by it “I knowthat you are not dumb ”

You continued to stare at each other and a voice shouting in your head to speak to him, but you didn't know what word was engraved on his body, he sighed and grunted before walking past you to the rope, but stopped as soon as he started to descend.

"I don't know what your problem is but we are companions now, don't be afraid" He came down the stairs leaving you alone at Merry.

His [E / C] eyes watched you enter the restaurant making you breathe out a breath you didn't know you were holding, the pressure on your shoulders hurt but the weight on your heart was almost hard to bear, you were being selfish and you knew it , but how to tell someone that you are destined to be together and everything else, if he thinks you can't stand him? Shaking your head, you went downstairs and entered the restaurant, soon spotting your companions and sitting next to Nami, who noticed your strange look and looked at you with concern.

"Why ... You!" Luffy appeared in the hall wearing a white apron.

"What's up, kitchen helper ?!"

"I heard you are going to work here for a year!"  
"Should we change our flag?"

You blinked confused at the situation looking between your companions and your captain, maybe your moment of reflection with yourself made you lose information.

“You guys are eating there while I'm working, right ?! Don't you think it's a little unfair ?! ”

"Unfair? Now, we have a right too! ”

"It is true!"

Zoro and Usopp exchanged glances, with you and Nami holding their laughter watching Luffy pinch his nose and put the snot inside the swordsman's body of water.

"This restaurant is very good, it seems unfair just for you ..." Zoro lifted the glass to his lips while you, Nami and Usopp exchanged looks with anticipation until Zoro pushed the glass of water into Luffy's mouth forcing him to take it and you burst out laughing "Why don't you take this yourself ?!"

You laughed while hitting the table or holding your belly until the blond smoker with heart eyes starts saying things flattering you and Nami, with half the things not even understanding what he wanted to say until the owner of the place tells him to become a pirate and other things that you didn't give a damn, starting to eat the food in front of you, until the owner threw the blond on the table, with you taking the dishes off. Still ignoring the mess the restaurant had become, still devouring the food in front of it, which was divine to be ignored.

"I'm sorry for the mess, to apologize I brought a fruit salad accompanied by white wine" The blonde deposited the two salad glasses in front of him and Nami's, filling another two glasses of wine.

"Thanks! You are too kind"  
"I thank you, miss"

"Hey! And people ?! This is unfair, why! ”

"I brought hot tea and you still complain, damn it ?!"

“Why, do you want to fight? Zoro finish him off! ”

"Why don't you do that?"

You looked at the discussion between the two men, until you noticed how happy Nami seemed to be eating her salad, you raised a spoon to your lips before tasting it. The taste was divine and you swore it almost melted as soon as it touched your tongue, your eyes [E / C] shining in deep adoration, taking the blonde's hands.

"Hey, sir, this is delicious, you are very talented, you really don't want to come with us?" You smiled still holding his hands, he looked for a moment between your hands together before his eyes turned hearts and his cheeks were red, with steam coming from his dilated nostrils, he looked like he was in a trance. You slowly let go of his hands, he was acting weird, better safe than sorry "Are you okay?"

Someone shouted pointing out of the restaurant to a ship approaching in ruins, Baratie's customers started whispering between themselves and their captain talking to the blonde with the strange eyebrow.

“Excuse me, could you please give us food and water? We have money, if that's what they want ... ”A strange man entered the restaurant, being supported by a minor, by the whispers around him, that was Don Krieg. Until it fell to the ground, you could only feel a strange atmosphere in that situation.

Sanji attacked Patty who wanted to hand him over to the navy, giving the hungry man a plate of food making you smile, he was really a kind soul. But his smile left as soon as Don Krieg knocked Sanji to the floor.

"This is a great ship ... I'll stay with it"

This caused an uproar again among everyone inside the ship, you sighed when the rumors spoke of good food but with a reputation for horrible fights you didn't take it seriously.

“There are about a hundred pirates on the ship, all of them hungry and many injured, first make enough food for him, many of them have already died” Don Krieg spoke in a strange tone, as if he had not just sent you away, but one of bosses refused. “I think you still don't understand ... I didn't ask you to do it, I did! Whoever does not obey will die! ”

You kept an eye on Sanji, even when someone threatened to kill him and even his companions, he would not refuse to give food to a needy, now you understand why Luffy wanted him on the crew, until Patty fired a lobster gun at Don Krieg. Until he showed that he was wearing armor and shot everyone.

"Watch out!" Sanji pulled you down so the bullets wouldn't hit you, maybe you were impressed by his armor. Until Zeff arrived with the bag of food and they started talking, really, what was their problem today with all the dialogue.

“You can stop there! I will be the greatest of all pirates! Not you ”Luffy shouted pointing a finger at Don Krieg, now you had to pay attention, your captain was going to fight.

"Are you going to fight, Luffy?"

"Need help?"

“Ah, were you still here? No, I won't need it ”

They started talking a little bit longer and you just watched, until someone quoted the hawk's eyes and you could feel the big mark on your hip start to burn and you looked at Zoro over your shoulder.

"Hawk eyes? Do you know who is?"

"No, who is it?"

"He's the one I've been looking for" Zoro replied looking intently at the table where he remained sitting and his mark still burned, you felt a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, something big was going to happen.

And you were right, Don Krieg's pirates had recovered after feeding, the big ship started to fall in ruins, you rocked Luffy out of his trance before starting to run towards the exit.

“What are you doing, [Y / N]? Are you crazy ?! ”

"Those three are still at Merry!" You ran outside, seeing Yosaku and Johnny floating in the water screaming for you, raising your hands out of the water using the fruit of the water "Where's Nami ?! ’  
"Nami no aniki ... She ran away with the ship with all the money in it!"

"What?!"

Yosaku and Johnny started to explain the situation but their eyes wandered where Merry's silhouette could still be seen, you remembered Arlong's wanted poster ... You hoped it had nothing to do with him ...

"I can still see the boat ... Johnny, Yosaku, where's your boat at?" You turned towards the men until they pointed to where you were "There's still time to get to her"

“Zoro! Usopp! ”

"Never mind ... There's no reason to go after her"

"But the ship is important!"

"I only accept her as our browser"

You smiled at Luffy, Nami has been a very close person to you and even told her about your soul mate while you were anchored near Baratie while Luffy worked. The sounds of shock and screaming men took you out of your moment, where your brand started to burn again, harder this time.

"That's ... The hawk's eyes!" You looked worriedly at Zoro at the way he was looking at the swordsman, his mark burning as you tried to ignore the sensation by biting your lower lip. "The supreme power!" His ears went into a deafening sound, as if something was warning him, this fight was sure to have an impact on him. "I've been looking for you for a long time"

"What you want from me?"

“The supreme power, has free time, right? Why don't you fight me? ”

“I feel sorry for you, insect” You scowled at the words of the hawk's eyes, for someone beautiful and powerful, the guy was really full of himself “Not even the strongest swordsman would challenge me, because he would know how to distinguish his My own strength ... Does your immense desire to fight me come from your brave heart or your stupidity? ”

"It is my dream ... And a promise I made to someone important to me." The whole atmosphere around the two swordsmen was silent, watching the possible battle with anticipation, but you looked worried over your hip where your mark was while looking at the interaction between the two worried, before Zoro left towards the eyes of Hawk.

You looked at the battle as your brand slowly burned more and more with Zoro's despair and it affected his own body, you felt all the anguish he was feeling at that moment, he felt imposing.

Blinking her eyes while holding back tears as she held her hip tightly to try to ease the pain, with Yosaku and Johnny screaming it wasn't really easy to ignore but Luffy knocked them both to the ground while looking at you, maybe your captain wasn't that dense or he was just feeling like you.  
His eyes widened when Mihawk's knife went through Zoro's chest, if he didn't refuse now, it would hit his heart.

"I don't know ... But I feel that if I step back just one step ... I feel like I have broken my promise and I won't even be able to lift a sword ..."

"Yes ... This is called defeat!"

"Haha, so I can't back down ..."

"Even if it results in your death?"

"I prefer death to defeat!"

Those words ... It was almost as if it had hit directly in your heart, that hman was nothing like you thought he was, you spent all these days avoiding saying a single word to him. It was almost as if a punch of guilt had been pushed into his gut as he looked at the scene in awe.

"Tell me your name, boy!"

"Roronoa Zoro"

"I'll remember that, I haven't met someone with such determination in a long time, I'm going to use Kokutou yoru, the strongest sword in the world to defeat him!"

You held the handrail with all your strength while trying to prevent your body from jumping and helping him, the mark didn’t burn but it had an unusual sensation and it worried you deeply what would happen to Zoro, seeing him turn around and open his arms.

"It is a shame for a swordsman to be attacked by hacks!"

Only when Mihawk landed a blow against the swordsman's chest did his body take on its own action and hold Luffy as he stretched towards the hawk's eyes, with his companions jumping into the water to prevent Zoro from drowning.

“Are you a friend of that swordsman? Do you want to fight too? Well, that's the only way you can learn a lesson too! ” Luffy launched himself at him, while you let go when Luffy passed by, giving Mihawk a look of pure hatred.

"Don't worry ... That boy is still alive"

His ears went deaf to Mihawk's speech, looking at Yosaku and Johnny laying Zoro on the wooden floor of the small boat, his mark still had an unusual sensation, would that be the sensation of his soulmate almost dying?

"Usopp!" You exclaimed looking at your big-nosed friend biting his bottom lip "How's Zoro doing ?!"

"He is not dead but remains unconscious!"  
You let out a breath until you feel a new wave of burning in your hip, making you look up at the same time that Zoro raises his sword.

"Luffy ... Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

“I'm sorry… for making you worried… If I… I can't be the best swordsman in the world, you will be worried about me, won't you? I decided that from now on ... I will not lose to anyone ever again! Until I defeat this man and become the greatest swordsman! I will not lose again, never again! ”

You smiled despite the pain in your hip, your heart filled with admiration for the screaming man, he was really something else, he wasn't going to die without a fight and you felt silly to worry.

"Do you have anything to say ... King of pirates?"

"No! Shihihi" Luffy laughed openly with pride at his partner, until you put a hand on his shoulder with Luffy looking at you confused "[Y / N]?"

“Hey, Zoro” You spoke in a nervous tone, while the green-haired swordsman tried to get the maximum view of your figure, you took a deep breath and inhaled before giving a huge smile with flushed cheeks “Determination and a smile go well in you!"

Everything around him went white, his ears rang and from his shocked look. He was amazed, finally the two soulmates had met, the sensation and the air remained the same until he passed out from the wound and you felt lighter, you couldn't ask for a better soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know  
> I didn't put so much faith in this chapter  
> But the good guys will come, I promise! Now Zoro knows who his soul mate is!


End file.
